To Be One's Brother
by Rebecca the Eccentric Crackpot
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha switch bodies. How do they fix this? Insanity seems to rule the day. Will they have to work... TOGETHER? Find out, and read my story... REVIEW!
1. When Insanity Rules the Day

Yes, I'm starting my 6th active fanfic. I've officially lost my mind. So sue me. (Actually, it would be better if you didn't…) And I don't own Inuyasha.(Another random note – Microsoft Weird (Don't own it!) tried to change "Inuyasha" to "Natasha"…)

Kagome took a deep breath of the fresh air. It was a beautiful day in feudal Japan. It was storming back at home. It was good to be a reincarnated priestess! She sat down leaning against a tree and looked up to observe the fluffy white clouds –

"Get up, Kagome. We're going."

"Going where?"  
"I don't know. I'm just annoying and I like yelling at people."  
"Okaaay then," she said, wondering, _are we in a fanfic? _She sighed again.

"Should I tell you the word?"

"What word?"

"The word."  
"What word?"  
"Sit."  
Inuyasha did a face plant.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT!"

"But you would have kept bugging me…"

A white spherical thing came out of the forest behind Kagome. She jumped up with a yell and hid behind a tree. She recognized that white spherical thing! It materialized into Sesshomaru. She cringed and pitied Inuyasha in advance.  
"So, half-breed, why are you so surprised to see me?"  
"Why are you here?"

"Because the author made me. Why else?"  
_Aha_, Kagome thought, _so this is a fanfic._

"I've come to taunt you about your human half."

Inuyasha growled.

Kagome stepped out from behind a tree.

"How do you know that we're in a fanfic, Sesshomaru?" (A/n: Has anyone ever noticed that Sesshomaru seems to know stuff before anyone else?)

The demon lord looked at her coldly. "Be quiet, human, unless you want to feel my claws."  
_Maybe it would have been better if I stayed behind the tree…_she pondered.

Sesshomaru again directed his attention to Inuyasha. From behind a different tree than Kagome, Rin whispered to Jaken, "They don't get along very well, do they?"

"Of course they don't!" Jaken said, rather annoyed, "They're siblings!"

Rin looked confused, and then began to giggle. Sesshomaru glanced at the tree behind which she was located.  
"Be quiet, Rin."

Rin marched up to him and saluted. "Yes sir!"

Sesshomaru whipped a script out from his fluffy thing.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, Rin," he said quietly. Rin bowed deeply. "I'm sorry!" and resumed her former position behind the tree.

Inuyasha sighed. "Aren't we going to get on with the story?"

Sesshomaru stuffed his script back into the fluffy thing. "Yes…" he said, "I, Sesshoma –"

Kagome looked at her watch. Drat! She needed to get back home and study for that test that was coming up!  
"I'll be in my era, Inuyasha! I'll come back in a few days or so!"

She jumped down the well and immediately heard a drizzle sound coming from outside the shrine. Weather… She sighed for the bazillionth time that day, because the author makes people sigh a lot, and climbed the ladder out of the well. She was drenched when she got into her house, where her brother immediately greeted her at the door.

"Hi Kagome! Look what I found! A book of spells! I though that you'd be able to use some of them to defeat that Na-What'shisbutt!

"Umm," she said, slightly speechless at Naraku being called Na-What'shisbutt, "cut the exclamation marks, will you?"

"Sorry!" he said, throwing the book at her, and then proceeding to run into somewhere else because he wasn't an important character now and was best to get out of the author's way. (I could brutally murder him, but that might unnecessarily complicate things) Kagome trudged to her room examining the book. _You Can Do Magic Too! _was the title. She giggled and shut the door, sitting down at her desk to study.

The studying went well, and the test went well, and the next night, she walked into her room and saw the book sitting on her desk. Out of curiosity she opened it, and flipped the pages. A spell to give someone an incessant craving for tea… A spell to give you the illusion that cats are following you everywhere… A body-switching spell…

A body-switching spell? A slow grin spread across her face as she realized what would be possible with that spell. Sesshomaru could become a half-demon, and Inuyasha could walk around with a giant fluffy thing on his shoulder. (okay, I had to write that…) It was unlikely that it would work, but it didn't hurt to try, did it? She read the spell aloud, inserting Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's names when necessary. She finished the spell and was silent for a minute, then silently laughed at herself. That was so silly, of course it didn't work. She shut the book, turned off the light, and went to sleep.

Several hours later, a demon lord woke up. Why was he here? He looked around frantically. Jaken was there, asleep, and that little girl that follows Sesshomaru around as well… Had Sesshomaru kidnapped him? But Sesshomaru wasn't here… He looked at his clothes. What? His usual very baggy red pants had been replaced by some equally baggy white pants, and he was wearing an extremely large fluffy… thing… on his right shoulder. Jaken woke up, mumbling, "Be quiet, Rin…" and looked rather quizzically at the very confounded demon lord. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
Sesshomaru and/or Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.  
He was in Sesshomaru's body.


	2. Not Myself

I haven't gained any ownership of Inuyasha since the last chapter, and I don't think I'm going to...

In Kaede's village, a half-demon awoke.

"What?" he said aloud, getting to his feet. Inuyasha's friends were slumbering around him and he was holding Tetsusaiga! With two hands! He set the sword on the ground and looked critically at his hands. He was his brother… What was the meaning of this? And he didn't even have a fluffy thing with a script hidden in it! (A/n: The fluffy thing is NOT his tail. He still has it on his shoulder when he's a giant dog…) He strode over to the demon slayer and kicked her. She awoke with an "ow!" and sat up.  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing…?" She rubbed her side where she had been kicked.

"If you do not wish to be die, tell me what is going on."

Sango's eyes grew wide and she reached for Hiraikotsu.  
"What's wrong with you, Inuyasha!" she demanded loudly, waking Miroku and Shippo up.

"What," the half-breed who used to be Inuyasha said softly, "is going on?"

Back wherever Jaken, Rin, and the former Sesshomaru were, a similar problem was arising.

"What's wrong, my lord."  
"Go away, you little creep!"

"Wh… What did you say, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"It's none of your business, you stupid little toad!"

Jaken's eyes would have grown bigger, but they seemed to have maxed out their largeness potential.

"Are you feeling well, my lord?"

"Go away, stupid!"

Jaken stared, and Rin yawned.

"What's wrong, Jaken-sama…?"

However, language's way was closed for Jaken.

"Umm…"

Back in modern times, Kagome awoke with a yawn to an incessantly beeping alarm clock. She got up, ate breakfast, had a fairly uneventful morning, ate lunch, and jumped down the well with approximately a mountain of stuff. She climbed out of the well with the same mountain of stuff, and had an unexciting walk to Kaede's village.

"Hello!" she called out to Inuyasha, who was standing outside, looking at her. He began to walk towards her, and as he drew near Kagome realized that he was not only looking at her, he was meeting her eyes with an icy glare.  
There was something wrong here. Inuyasha was never so…cold. She looked at him, perplexed.  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha? I came back earlier than I said I would. Why are you so…SIT!"

Inuyasha had drawn Tetsusaiga.

"What's going on!" she shouted at Inuyasha, whose face was currently lodged in the ground. (A/n: She's completely forgotten the spell)

A rather frazzled-looking Inuyasha got to his feet, staring, if possible, more frostily than before.

"That," he said, "is what I'd like to know."

Insert moment of awkward silence here.  
After glaring at Kagome for a full 2 minutes and 37.539 seconds, the person who was kind of Inuyasha drew his sword. He had Tetsusaiga now, and he was just dying to use it…

"HIRAIKOTSU!" The poor former demon lord was knocked senseless by a giant boomerang.  
"Been doing that all morning…" Sango sighed as she caught Hiraikotsu. "He's been acting weird all day."

Miroku sighed as he walked closer to the awakening Inuyasha.  
"Indeed."

Just then, Sesshomaru burst out of the woods.

"KAGOME!"

Being that she was programmed to run away whenever Sesshomaru was near, Kagome speedily ascended a tree.

The one currently in Inuyasha's body got to his feet and glowered at Sesshomaru.  
"And what are you doing here, half-breed?"

"I'm not a half-breed anymore, you are!"

"You're still a half-breed, half-breed!"

"I said I'm not a half-breed anymore!"

"Did Inuyasha just call my lord a half-breed?"

"Umm," Miroku commented, perplexed, "Anyone care to inform me as to what is going on?"  
"I'm as clueless as you…" Sango declared. "Kagome? Do you know anything?"

"…No. SIT!" Kagome, who was still up a tree, yelled at the one in Inuyasha's body, who was directing Tetsusaiga towards Jaken. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did a faceplant.

Miroku sighed as he walked in between the fuming Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Now now, you two, don't you think that we can talk things out?"

Inuyasha got up and pointed his sword at Miroku.

"Stand back, Miroku, or he'll fillet you!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Miroku sat down on the ground with a giant lime-green question mark hovering above his head.

"…" he informed Kagome.

Kagome agreed.

"Sit!" she hollered again, because the two confused and feuding brothers were getting to their feet. "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!"

Miroku and Sango dragged the two limp figures back to Kaede's village.

Kagome had a very wise idea.

"I think they need therapy," she said.

So. The end of the second chapter.  
And what is this story coming to?  
Will there be chaos? Confusion? Despair?  
You'll only find out if you continue to read this story, with Rebecca's very slooow updating.

And please, review!


	3. Help, I'm tied to a post!

I still don't own Inuyasha.

One of my main issues with writing this is that I don't know what to call those who've switched with each other. For instance, do I call the one with Inuyasha's conciousness and Sesshoumaru's body Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha? I've decided to go with the bodies (usually), being that it's less likely to confuse the readers as to who looks like who. I hope that I succeeded in not confounding you…

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of pouring rain.  
Drat. It wasn't a dream. He was still in Sesshoumaru's body.

"I'd always wanted to be a full demon," he muttered to himself, "but I was hoping to have 2 arms when I got here."

This sentiment was replied to with a glare from his former body, and the demon lord currently inhabiting it.

"It's your fault," he was reminded by his brother, who, he noticed, was tied to a post.

"Why are you…?" he inquired, motioning at the post. He promptly got another of the current Inuyasha's cold looks.

"None of your meddling, half-breed."

Kagome stirred and sat up.

"What're you two mumbling about?" she said, rather sleepily,  
"And Inu – um, Sesshoumaru, you look like you've been hit by a train, why…?

She was greeted with the third glare in this so-far very short chapter, and said nothing more.  
Yes, he did look like he had been hit by a train – the sleep-deprivation train.

Just then, the few people who were still asleep in the little hut-thingy were jolted awake by a loud, rather enthusiastic sounding bang on the door.

Kagome stood up, stretched, and tripped over Miroku to get to the door. With a creak, and an "OW!" from Miroku, who had just realised that Kagome had landed on him, she opened the door.

She was greeted by a tall, rather dense-looking wolf demon wearing an interesting assortment of fur.

"Hi Kagome!" he said, shoving his way past the afore-mentioned girl into the hut-thingy that the major characters in this story were all located in.

"Why is Inuyasha tied to a post?"

"Kouga…" Kagome said in a rather cautious manner.

"Ah, I get it!" Kouga said, very enthusiastically. "You've given up on him and now you want to be my mate!"

"It's not what you think it is," Kagome said, putting her arm on his shoulder and wheeling him around and out of the cabin.

The irritable half-demon currently in Sesshoumaru's body jumped up and followed them out.

"You bet it's not what you think it is, you mangy wolf!"

The startled Kouga jumped about 3 feet and twirled around.

"Is that Sesshoumaru? I was under the impression that you don't like him!"  
"Er, long story…" Kagome said with a sigh. Kouga looked confused for a moment, then regained his energized smile.  
"So, Kouga, why did you come here?" Kagome inquired, with a glare at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Whatcha come here for, idiot?" he said, in a rather irritable and Inuyasha-ish manner.

"Strange, I was under the impression that Sesshoumaru was of a different temperament…" Kouga said, scratching his head. A roll of parchment fell out of his ponytail.

"Oh yeah, that's why I came!" he said, picking it up. "Kagome, would you sign this for me?"

"Er, it's not a marriage license, is it…?" Kagome said dubiously. Kouga shook his head.

"No, it's a petition for the SfMWMS – the Society for Men Wearing Mini-Skirts," he said in an excited manner. "I want to make it official!" (A/n: I once had a dream where this happened, and I've been dying to put it in a story ever since)

A long pause.

"…what?" Kagome said finally.

"SfMWMS", Kouga repeated, trying to pronounce it as a word that sounded like 'sifmwums'. Kagome stared at him.

"Is it just me, or is everyone going crazy?"  
"It's not just you," a sleepy Sango said, sitting up. "Everyone _is_ going crazy…"

"Okay, Kouga, give that to me and I'll sign it." She grabbed it out of his hands, produced a pen from nowhere in particular, and scribbled a signature on it. "Now please, leave me alone for now, I've got other stuff on my mind."

Kouga obliged, and left the village in a dusty whirlwind.

Kagome spun around to face Inuyasha and the occupants of the hut-thingy, Sesshoumaru in particular..  
"Seriously, can't you two try to act like yourselves – er, each other? People are starting to wonder…!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Inuyasha said, waving his one hand. Sesshoumaru responded with a cold stare. Kagome sighed as Miroku sat up and immediately put his hand on Sango (who was now standing)'s bottom.

_Whack._

"Can't you two quit it for now?" Kagome said irritably. "We have bigger fish to fry!"

"Earlier you said," Sesshoumaru, (who was still lashed to the post) said calmly, "that I look like I'd been hit by a 'train'. What is this nonsense?"

"Er, a train? It's a big…long…thing…Transportation. On wheels."

"And she thinks _we're_ the ones going crazy?" Sesshoumaru mumbled. Kagome sighed.

"Forget that. How are we going to get you back to yourselves?"  
"How would I know? Untie me from this accursed post."

"Oh yeah!" Sango said, as she stepped on Miroku to get to the post.

"If you dare to do that again…" Inuyasha said as he was untied.

"Well, I didn't trust you!" Sango said. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"…I will personally see that you meet your demise. Now," he said as he looked up, "attend to Jaken."

Everyone else looked up as well. Bound, gagged, and hanging upside-down from the rafters was the weird green toad-man. Sango started to attempt to climb the post that the former demon lord had been tied to.

"On second thought," interrupted Inuyasha, "just leave him there."

"NO!" Jaken tried to yell, but all he succeeded in yelling was "MMF!".

"So…" Kagome said tentatively. "What happened to you…Inu…Sesshoumaru? Didn't you get any sleep?  
Inuyasha glared at her. "No."

Sesshoumaru laughed in Inuyasha's typical manner. "What, it's hard to sleep when you're tied to a post?"  
"…No." Inuyasha stood up.

"Then what is it? Why do you look like you've been hit by a big…long…thing…Transportation. On wheels.?" Miroku said, imitating what Kagome had said.

Inuyasha looked away. After a long pause, he said "I don't know how."

"What don't you know how to do?" Kagome inquired. Inuyasha took a few steps toward the door.

"I don't know how…to sleep."

So, that's another chapter in this story. Cleo, sorry for killing you by making you wait.

You see, I'd written most of this chapter in code in my notebook so that people (coughlittlebrothercough) couldn't read it before it was finished, and I had to transliterate the code into Roman letters on the computer, so it took a while. Because for some reason, I can write it faster than I can read it…

If people would please review, I won't have to set Inuyasha – er, Sesshoumaru…I mean Inuyasha – ARGH! On you.


End file.
